Because we are MIRACLES!
by KurooBaSensei
Summary: I wonder what are they doing? What's with the phones too? Seems like we still need to have some little journey here! Why don't we continue! (Warning inside)
1. chapter 1

Let's take a look!

Clover : Konnichiwa everybody! Imma gonna make humor fanfic, since I don't know what to say anymore lets get this fanfiction started!

Disclaimer : I didn't own the character but I do own this fanfiction

Warning : Contain OOC (very much) and everything so beware... Also narrator talk to reader.

 _ **Don't like?**_

 _ **DONT READ!**_

 _ **I warn ya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OK, if that's what you want**_

 _ **ENJOY~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"WHAT?!"

You guys heard that? Well, let's investigate what is happening. It sounds like it came from the Teiko middle school gymnastic. How about we take a look? No worries, they wont find out about us. We're just visitors(?) anyway. Ok, now that we're in the gym! Now you can see 7 middle schoolers with rainbow hair is talking about... I don't know? Lets hear them!

"Akashicchi! You've gotta be kidding me!" That guy with blonde hair, yes him. What? You don't know him? Then, his name is Kise Ryouta. His actually famous thanks to his carrier as model even though he's just a middle schooler. Yeah I know, kinda surprising huh?

"Don't joking with us Akashi..." And that guy with dark blue hair. What?... You don't know him too? Haha, ok. His name is Aomine Daiki. People said he is somekind of a monster when it's about basketball. The think that I know is that he knows basketball when he is still a child, he played street basketball. And he had his own company. It was that girl, yes the only girl amongst them. Her name is Momoi Satsuki. People who didn't know about them might mistook them as a couple for the first time. What? You mistook them as a couple too? I wouldn't be surprise since I'm the same :P

Ok move on now, you see that guy with green hair? His name is Midorima Shintarou. You can see the stuff that he had on his left hand aren't you? Well, he said it was his lucky item today from oha-asa. Hm? What is oha-asa? Err... I didn't really know about it but it said it's somekind of fortune teller. You can find it in google though.

And then... Oh? The tallest amongst them with purple hair? Well, his name is Murasakibara Atsushi. He likes to eat but he never gets fat, kinda feel jealous aren't you? Same here. I don't know about how can he get that much height, so don't ask me.

Theeen... Oh, that red hair one! Yeah that one! You must be know him right?... What? You didn't know him too? Oh my, he came from a wealthy family you know?... His the heir of his own family... *sigh* you're so hopeless. Alright-alright, calm down now. His name is Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima said there were like two different sides of Akashi which leads me to believe that he has DID or identity disorder. You think so too? Oh well.

Now... That blue sky hair one. What? Where? His right there!... What do you mean by 'where'? His perfectly there... Oh wait, sorry I forgot something about him. He has a lack of presence and he can do misdirection. What is misdirection? Misdirection is like... turn your focus into something else and makes you to believe that it was invisible or gone if you know what I mean or simply misleading you to focus in something else. Got it? No? It's fine, since I know that I cant describe things perfectly.

Ok, now since that you know all of them why don't we continue to hear their conversation?

Akashi : *sigh* Tell me Daiki, since when I can joke around?

Aomine : Err, Since... Now? Probably

Kuroko : Wise thing to say Aomine-kun

What are they talking about I wonder.

Aomine : I mean, that's riDONKEYlous! You accepting Kise's offer?! That is so NOT Akashi's style!

Midorima : What do you mean by that Aomine?

Aomine : I mean... Arrgh, I mean exactly like what I mean!

Kuroko : I think his head explode

Okay, I think we need some more time until we can exposed what are they talking about. This conversation kinda misleading to somewhere else.

Murasakibara : I agree with Kuro-chin, but wasn't it MIne-chin always explode when he tried to explain something

Kuroko : You've got a point there Murasakibara-kun

Kise : Then, since Akashicchi agreed with me...

Akashi : Everybody should too... Or else?

Midorima : *shrudder* Agreed

Kuroko : I'm fine

Murasakibara : No worries

Aomine : Ya'know what? I don't even care anymore to explain myself. By the way, why did we need to do this again?

Kise : Hehe, because we are MIRACLES you know!

Aomine : Urghhh...

Akashi : Okay, so that's for now. Then don't forget to do it tomorrow too. See you all

Okay... Since everybody is heading to their own home I don't think we have any other option but to follow them. No? Well then, let's take a look at them tomorrow! How's that? If your fine, i'm fine with it too... So, what do you think?

YES?

NO?

.

.

.

Clover : Then, how do you think minna? Yes or no? If yes I will continue this story, if no... Of course i'll delete this story. Sorry for my bad English there. Ok that's for now, let me know what do you think in review and if you want to give me an idea I will (probably) take it. Sorry if you don't really get it and sorry for the short chapter. I'll make sure to make a longer chapter next time and something will probably revealed in the next chapter. Then, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Did you wonder it?

Clover : KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN! As I promised, I will make a longer chapter than the prologue! WEll, what do we waiting for? LET'S GET THIS FANFICTION STARTED!

Disclaimer : I didn't own anything but this fanfic

Warning : CHARA OOC AND EVERYTHING ELSE! BEWARE PEOPLE! BEWAREEE!... Also narrator talk to reader, so it's kinda breaking the 4th wall. WHICH MEANS YOU CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION TO WHAT'S HAPPENING!

 _ **Still want to continue?**_

 _ **If don't you still have time to turn back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED THEN!**_

 _ **ENJOY~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hey! Welcome back! Why don't we continue to stalk them? Just kidding, I mean let's continue to investigate(?) what are they talking about. The author is kinda ridiculous isn't it?... What? 'Why'? Because she makes us investigate(?) about what are they talking about, and that's that.

So, now that we're here. Back to Teiko middle school. By the way, look at the time! Seems like it was lunch time already! Let's search those rainbow people!... Hey wait a minute, isn't that one the green hair guy yesterday? ...! Good thing you remember his name! Don't be surprise about the stuff he always bring everyday. You know, oha-asa... You know what? let's follow him, seems like he needs to get somewhere... Don't think anything dirty there! Hehe, just kidding.

"Midorimacchi!"

...! Did you recognize that sound and the 'cchi' suffix?... Yep, you remembered. No, it's not. Just glad you remembered his name. Kise is always the cheerful one, you can tell it just by looking at his actions or even his way to talk. Let's hear their conversation.

Kise : Your going already?

Midorima : What do you mean by that, Akashi's the one who told us to get there as fast as we can

Kise : Datte... Akashicchi himself always arrive as the last one-ssu

Midorima : Shut up, you know what kind of person he is do you-nanodayo?

Kise : Yes, but when we arrive sometimes Akashicchi is already there-ssu...

Midorima : Of course... Sometimes

? : Because I am MIRACLES, so why not?

Oh, speak of the devil. Here he comes.

Kise & Midorima : Akashi(cchi)!

Akashi : Seems like you two get along well

Midorima : Hmph, who says I can get along with people like him-nodayo

Kise : HIDOI-SSU!

Midorima : Hmph

Akashi : Now you two better hurry up, the other is already there

And... the end of their conversation. By the way, did you heard that?... The part when Akashi arrive at the scene. Yeah that one, you heard that? He said the same thing like Kise yesterday. Didn't remember? The part when Aomine said he didn't care to explain what he means anymore... Ok, for simple it was 'Because we are MIRACLES'...

Did you know the name of Generation of Miracles?... What?! You know the name of Generation of Miracles but you didn't know what kinda group is it?... Those seven people that I introduce to you yesterday were them. What's with that surprised look? Anyway, let's continue to follow them... Oh, I thought they were going to canteen but no, they went to the rooftop. Huh? How came I know the place? actually I don't really know where are they going, just guessing... Hey, what's with that face?!

.

.

.

Okay, we arrived at the rooftop, everybody's already here. Hm? Where's Momoi? Now that you mention it, she's not here

Akashi : You all must be already noticed that Satsuki isn't here, am I right?

Aomine : Yeah, what's with that Akashi?

Akashi : Nothing really special, she's kinda busy

Midorima : With what?

Akashi : Some paperwork, it's kinda difficult for her so i'll let her do her job and miss this conversation

Kise : What kinda paperwork?

Akashi : ...We better move on, so... Did everybody still do what Kise has said?

Kuroko : Yes, but that's need a big privacy room to do it

Midorima : Indeed-nodayo

Murasakibara : I cant eat while i'm doing it so I kinda hate it, but Aka-chin told us to do it. So there are no opinion left *munch munch*

Aomine : Where the hell did you get that idea from?

Kise : My sister, she said something about it and let me try it. At the first time, I really thought it was ridiculous but then as soon as I tried it it's kinda funny. That's why I want you guys to do it too-ssu!

Aomine : Which means you want us to feel the same thing like you do?

Kise : *nodded*

Kuroko : Then this friend of your sister is really creative isn't it Kise-kun?

Kise : Yeah, I know right?

Akashi : *chuckle* because we are MIRACLES why don't we try it too? So, give me all of your phones

Eeh, I wonder what are they talking about and what's with them handing their phones to Akashi?... Oh, you're getting curious? Same here. Is it really that creative even Akashi agreed to do it? Let's continue to hear them!

Akashi : Ok, I'll take this for a while. I'll give it back at 'go home' time

Aomine : Still stick at what I said yesterday. I don't even care anymore to explain myself

Kise : You seems like losing your only ray of hope Aominecchi-ssu...

Aomine : Shaddup, I'm unlike you

Kise : Eh?! What does that even mean?!

Kuroko : It means Aomine-kun totally the same like you

Midorima : As an idiot

Aomine : OI! I heard that!

Midorima : Of course you did, you were like 1 meter away from me and I believe that your hearing sense still functioning

Aomine : Are you insulting me?!

Midorima : What did you think am I doing?

Aomine : Did you want to pick a fight with me! You little-!

Akashi : Daiki, your language

Aomine : Che!

Midorima : Hmph

Kise : Maa-maa, why don't you stop it at once?

Kuroko : Just let them be Kise-kun, I'm sure they will be back to their original self as time goes by

Kise : Yeah, but seriously what do you mean by that Kurokocchi-ssu?

Kuroko : No special thing

Kise : I see... Then Akashicchi, what do you want to talk? You didn't just summon us here just because we are MIRACLES isn't it?

Akashi : Yes, and are you trying to make a pun there Ryouta?

Kise : No, It's because we are MIRACLES and besides, aren't we agreed to that isn't it Akashicchi?

Murasakibara : Probably because you say it, so it's seems like a pun

Kise : Geez, what's wrong with you guys? I didn't know what do you mean!

All (ex Kise) : Probably because you're totally a MIRACLES and your brain is working very slowly

Kise : HIDO! And Aominecchi, I don't think your in that state to say that to me

Aomine : Haa? Of course I can, Because the only one- I mean because I am MIRACLES!

Akashi : Well, good thing there you remembered our promise Daiki

Aomine : What do we need to pun when there were word 'because'?

Kise : Well, that's because we are MIRACLES!

Aomine : Seriously, no joke

Kise : What do you mean?! You already forgot what are we agreeing to yesterday?! I mean, it's YESTERDAY!

Aomine : And what's wrong when it was yesterday?

Kise : *sigh* say anything you want Aominecchi-ssu, whatever it is that's because we are MIRACLES and we're promised to do it!

Aomine : Dingus, I know that. Did you think i'm a total idiot? I'm just asking about why do we agreed to do it?

Akashi : Because we are MIRACLES and it'll be fun if somebody lose it

All (thoughts (ex Akashi)) : _**That's because you're a demon aren't you?**_

Akashi : Ok, move on. Next thing I want to say is... Don't. Ever. Forget. About. It

All : *gulp* hai

Akashi : Then we better get back, lunch break almost over

Ooh, and that's the only thing we get now. So, was that mean they were making somekind of a bet? I wonder what are they exactly doing. I hope it's nothing lame. Then... We can't actually disturb them at their own class isn't it? why don't we wait until the time to go back home. What should we do then?... No idea? Then, why don't we wonder around a bit?

.

.

.

Oh, look at the time! It's time to go back. Let's head to the front gate! I hope they already there.

Aha! just in time! The seven of them all are there, let's check out!

Akashi : Okay, here's your phone *handed over 6 different colours phone*

Midorima : You didn't do a thing to our phone isn't it?

Akashi : Of course why would I? And Satsuki, you should do it too and you know it

Momoi : Erm... Yes, I already did it. I'll hand my phone to you tomorrow?

Akashi : Yes, then see you all in the next sunrise *walks off*

Kise : Wow, Akashicchi sometimes can be dramatic too

Kuroko : Well, he had DID so who knows

Kise : But I don't think his DID was like that...

Aomine : Damn, it's getting late better head home. See ya *walks off*

Momoi : Wha-?! Wait, Dai-chan! *catching up with Aomine* See you guys and Tetsu-kun! *Wave*

Kuroko : Jaa, I need to get home too *walks off*

Midorima : It sure is getting late *sigh* *walks off*

Murasakibara : Then I'll head to kombini first to buy some snacks and then head home

Kise : Then I'll go with you too Murasakibaracchi-ssu!

Murasakibara : Eeh? Why?

Kise : Because... Because I'm a MIRACLES! Besides, I don't know what to do when i'm home

Murasakibara : Hmm~ Ok...

Kise : Ah! I'll pay the snacks that you want to buy! How's that?!

Murasakibara : OK then

Why don't we followed Murasakibara and Kise? Might be some other clue you know~... Agreed?... Well, what do you waiting for?! Let's get going!

.

.

.

Oh, the usual kombini where the 7 them will hangout. We'll stay outside ok?... Ok then

There they are! Wow, look at Murasakibara! He bought 3 pack of maiubo and some plastic which I believe it was some other snacks. He's such a big eater isn't he?

Kise : Whoaa, Murasakibaracchi! You made me waste my money!

Murasakibara : But you're the one who agreed to buy the snacks that I want~

Kise : _**I'm such an idiooot!**_ True though, but you really eat so much! Just how much snacks did you bought per-day?!

Murasakibara : I don't know, I don't really count them

Kise : _**That's creepy, a total creepy.**_

Murasakibara : Probably because I'm a MIRACLES?

Kise : Really, sometimes I hate this bet because we are MIRACLES and sometimes it's annoying

Murasakibara : Then why at the first time you tell us about that

Kise : I just want you guys to feel it and didn't drag me along in it, I already have this bet with my sisters

Murasakibara : So unlucky~ Aka-chin wouldn't give any mercy to those who disobey him and you know that

Kise : I know, I just want to see you guys did it and didn't drag me along

Murasakibara : Then why did you even bother to tell Aka-chin for the first time?

Kise : Thay's why I wonder it! I'm such an idiot!

Murasakibara : you finally realize your an idiot Kise-chin

Kise : HIDO!

Murasakibara : Well, it's getting late. I better head home, jaa ne~*walks off*

Kise : ...I probably need to start so hear what oha-asa said just like Midorimacchi and I'm sure unlucky will get away from me... Probably. Gaah! I am an idiot-ssu! *walks off*

Oh well, that is what we can get for today. We better see what will happening tomorrow if (of course) you still curious... Then, shall we continue or done here?

YES?

NO?

.

.

.

Clover : Yosh! That's for now, and I know this is a fast update. Due to my lack of inspiration I need to write what I suppose to write immediately or else the idea will gone... Forever... Ok, just some information I write this chapter at 12.00 AM and I didn't feel tired at all! Hooray!/slap. So, it's been revealed that they just make a bet, but did you ever wonder why Akashi needs the kiseki phones? The full answer will be there at the next chapter. Ok, that's for now and why didn't I write (ex : I am MIRACLES) MIRACLE instead of MIRACLES? The answer is in the next chapter by the way this is three-shots so next chapter will be the last. OK, it really ends here SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! RnR and don't forget to vote it (^o^)9


End file.
